


Wedding Night

by Effenay



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, Wedding Night, post iba route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22052608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effenay/pseuds/Effenay
Summary: After the events at Ezo, the two were orphaned from their families legacies. With Iba Hachiro pronounced dead and Chizuru being the only survivor of her clan, the two made a promise at the exchange of their nuptial cup.A promise that legacies and ties to family histories shouldn’t dictate their choices. Thus, she married into his family name; cutting her ties to the inheritance of the Yukimura clan.
Relationships: Iba Hachiro/Yukimura Chizuru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Wedding Night

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my folder for months. I have to admit, Iba to me, was my first hakuoki route and instantly fell in love with him. Maybe because I have a soft spot for one-sided longing ships, but Iba's route didn't do well at the end, so I decided to write this for my own compensation. I know a lot of old-time fans didn't like him, (understandable, granted how pushy he might appear) but in defence of the matter, it gave me the satisfaction when Chizuru took action during his slump with Sen finally telling someone that Chizuru's just as capable of doing everything for him just as he did for her. Sen was MVP of that route, not gonna lie. But I guess I just love Iba? Or maybe because his convictions gave him more layers to his persona was what drew me into his character?  
> Ah well.  
> I hope you enjoy it.

Under the care of Sen-hime’s village, the village head and a few other members were witnesses to their ceremony. All thanks to the prompting of the elders who knew of Chizuru’s legacy.

Both clan names of Iba and Yukimura bore no longer bore any significance, as their family legacies had become, one way or another, obsolete in the eyes of human history. With Hachiro proclaimed dead and Chizuru being the sole survivor to her clan; legacies no longer mattered, as both were now orphaned from them.

To be made aware of such things sometimes gave him the impression that to the Oni Clans, to have a pure-blood Oni girl marry a fury like him was just as good as casting pearls to swine. To know of her position in this secret society validated his efforts and sacrifice to be worthy of her hand.

Just as the elders and some of the leaders like Kazama had objected their union, neither of them could bring themselves to denounce his worth. The strange convenience to have the right arm of a great Oni become part of him was enough to stave off the naysayers.

And so, the exchange of nuptial cups sealed their promise.

A promise that legacies and ties to family histories shouldn’t dictate their choices. Thus, she married into his family name; cutting her ties to the inheritance of the Yukimura clan.

After a small banquet was held between the young couple and a decent-sized number of guests, the two left the scene to bask in the nightscape together.

“Is alright, leaving the party like that?” Chizuru asked timidly.

“It’s best not to take the opportunity Onsen-san had given us for granted,” he laughed, his fingers entwined with hers. “After all, it’ll be a waste not to see this view.”

His newly wedded wife followed his gaze, her eyes widened at the sight of the clear night sky.

“The heavens seemed to have blessed us tonight,” he added. “Best not to waste it.”

She nodded to his words; her smile widened as she leaned against his shoulder.

* * *

As the night continued on, the two were escorted back to their designated residence that Onsen had provided them. Chizuru felt her pulse grow rapid in anticipation as he carried her in his arms. In the early days of his Oni arm taking hold of his sanity, Hachiro had gone so far as have the fear of touching her. Though the Oni had quelled its malice and melded into his will, to know of his most intimate thoughts at the time sometimes hung over her head.

After Takeda’s defeat, her ability to walk on her own had been rendered useless. The blow she received from his skilled arm left her paralysed for a time, despite her regenerative abilities. Though time had been good to her in her rehabilitation, time to time, her footing would require another hand to hold if she were to walk a great mile of distance.

"Are you nervous, Chizuru-chan?” to hear his voice so close to her ear brought her senses to tingle.

“…Yes,” she timidly nodded.

“If it is any consolation, my heart is bursting at the moment,” he bashfully admitted.

She shyly leaned against his chest; through the layers of fabric, she felt his chest throbbing. The patterned thrums put her at ease to know that their feelings were mutual. That was enough for her to wrap her arms around his neck as they approached their bedroom.

He settled her down on her feet upon arrival. His gentle gestures were evident of his own nervousness. Despite those intimate confessions of his desire for her, he had always respected her pace. During that period where his psyche was in need of vigilance; he felt his lust as shameful and disrespectful towards her. After that fateful night he made peace with the literal demon as his arm, he had been more honest and accepting of his feelings, but never dared to cross that line. A part of her felt it would be wrong of her to keep him waiting, but to him, honouring that vow mattered more than his own physical needs.

Thusly, on the night of their wedding, she decided to initiate it; feeling a little bold, she reached out for the sides of his face to have him face her. Her breath heavier than usual, she gazed upon his eyes that were now glazed with desire.

There were no words that followed. He dipped his head to kiss her lips, prompting her to wrap her arms around his neck. His own arms held her tightly as their kiss deepened, their desires now lit to flames.

Kisses travelled down her neck, hands now tugging at the cords of her obi. Small pants and moans escaped her lips as he nibbled on her earlobe. Soon, the fabrics that were held tight around her was loosened, allowing him access to her collar bone. Hands now travelled to her shoulders to slide the kimono to hang on her arms. Hachiro drew himself back, her cheeks warmed as she felt his eyes tracing every inch of her exposed skin.

Not wanting to be the only spectacle for this night, Chizuru reached out to him, melding her body against his clothed frame. Kisses resumed, this time, her hands tugged at the fine fabrics of his clothes. He lifted her off her feet once more, this time, he laid her down on their futon.

He then slid his clothes open, his defined frame now exposed within her view. The wounds he received from the silver bullets and Takeda’s blows had not disappeared; marred spots of bullet wounds on his torso and leg. Marks that reminded them of the turmoil they had undergone. She pushed herself up, her hands trailed to the protruding scar tissues on his skin.

The Oni bride dipped her head to kiss each mark, a gesture that took them both by surprise. To be reminded of his sacrifices and efforts for her safety prompted her to grace him with kisses; her own means of showing her gratitude and love.

“You look beautiful, Chizuru-chan,” he murmured.

Fingers flitted through her loosened hair. Lifting her head to meet his gaze, she gave him a chaste kiss.

“So are you,” she said timidly.

Hands explored each other, mapping out the contours of their skin as their touches left a trail of need. Eventually, he pushed her down, trapping her once more between his legs. A position that echoed from that time when his mind was deluded with heady madness.

“Are you scared?” he whispered.

She shook her head, her legs pressed together with the need for his touch.

He lowered head, nuzzling his nose against the expanse of skin, breathing in her scent. Open-mouthed kisses then trailed to her breast, wet kisses and the sensation of his tongue on her brought out a shiver.

“Hachiro-” she panted.

His hand slid to the junction between her legs. A short gasp of surprise escaped her lips. She moaned his name as he caressed her womanhood with gentle, teasing strokes.

The moans, the kisses, the whispers of need for each other’s touch. The very image of their innocence morphed into the forms of adults. What sort of dreams did he see, to have him know what brings out the woman in her? Her delirium of desire brought out the thought as his fingers slipped between her folds.

Pleasure-filled groans and sighs were muffled by her hand, a tinge of embarrassment hovered over her. His breathing shortened into heavy pants, as he held himself back in favour of prioritising her need. Removing her hand from her mouth, she reached out to touch his length only to jolt at the touch of his manhood.

“Chi-Chizuru-chan?”

She locked lips with him, letting him know what she wanted as she continued to caress his throbbing member. He sucked in a deep breath; her hand now wrapped around his length; distracting him from his own ministrations with her.

Hachiro drew himself away, gasping for lungfuls of breath as he looked at her incredulously.

“Chizuru-”

“Hachiro… I can’t wait any longer…”

She hadn’t meant to say those words in a whine, but it was enough to make that message across. His emerald eyes softened, lowered himself to press his body against her own.

“As you wish,” he kissed her nose.

Her husband then moved between her legs, sliding himself into her. The shock of a heated pain made her jerk, but as he took himself in slowly, the feel of her heat throbbing slowly etched the sensation into pleasure.

“Are you alright?” he panted at her ear. “Should we stop?”

“No… please. Just… a little longer…”

A small trickle of tears fell from her eyes. More than the pain, she never felt anything like it before. Words no longer bore any meaning. Other than the feel of him in her.

Overwhelmed, their bodies entwined into a passioned embrace. He kissed her tears away, not moving until he could guarantee that the pain had at least subsided. Only to have her move first, as she revelled in the feel of their union.

Bodies slick with sweat, his hips buckled in the moment of the sensation. It was awkward at best, struggling to keep at a pace that wouldn’t ravage her like a carnal beast. Instead, he held her as her hips met with his, trying to read into her bodily responses to his actions.

Kisses muffled their moans, hands now clawing at each other’s backs. The impending end to their union was about to reach its high point.

“Chizuru… I…”

“Hachiro-!”

The feel of his seed seeping into her as she tightened her walls brought a stifled cry of their release. He groaned; muscles tightened as he held onto her like driftwood in the sea. Just as they reached the afterglow of their union, neither of them wished to let go; both revelling at the new experience.

With tired reluctance, they detangled themselves apart. The sounds of shortened breaths reverberated in the room. Her galloping heart slowed as she felt her body stabilize. His callous hand then reached for her from behind, pressed his solid chest against her back.

“Are you alright, Chizuru-chan?” his soft voice was now a whisper to her ear.

“Mmh,” she nodded.

“Chizuru-chan,” Hachiro nuzzled in her hair with a teasing tone. “I want to hear you say it.”

“…I’m happy,” her voice trailed off as shyness took over.

“That’s good,” he chuckled, nibbling on her neck to the shell of her ear. “I was worried if I had been too rough.”

“No... you were really gentle.”

She turned to face him, hands now resting on his defined chest. Hachiro rested his forehead against hers, noses touching as he gave her that gentle smile that never failed to bring her warmth.

“Chizuru,” -he pecked at her lips- “I promise to keep my vow in protecting you, even more so now than ever before. However-”

His eyes narrowed a little as he sighed.

“-For me to overlook the issue of your family history after everything was something, I’ve come to regret. First thing in the morning, I plan for both of us on giving Sen-hime my heartfelt thanks and apologies for all the trouble it took to convince the other Oni clans.”

She paused for a moment to think about it and said; “We’d have to first figure out what would be appropriate to give as a gift.”

Her husband’s arms tightened his hold on her, resting his cheek on the crown of her head. “We’ll worry about that in the morning.”

Chizuru nodded, letting her hands slide to his back. A satisfying fatigue settled in as she basked in the feel of him. Hachiro sensed this and ran his fingers through her hair, kissing her forehead as he bid her a good night of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read, so let me know if there are issues.


End file.
